Home
by tigra.grece
Summary: SongFic Apres le 513 Chanson Home By Westlife POVJUSTIN


Note de l'auteur : Petie precision : J'accepte bien entendue toutes les reviews qu'on me donne même celles qui sont critiques et bien sur  
>je les lis,je ne le prend pas mal, suite aux reviews, je fais efforts pour montré que je peux me débrouillé un peu seule sans toujours demandé de l'aide<br>C'est vrai que des fois je ne me relis pas forcement bien, et je trouve que cela fait français car généralement  
>j'écris comme je parle donc voila...<br>Et puis j'explique le pourquoi du comment je fais ca avant chaque début de fic que je publie sachant que je continue a en faire un peu sur tout, vu que j'en  
>ai en suspens et d'autres en cours de production.<br>Peut-être dans un futur proche si je vois que je n'arrive plus tellement a progressé seule, je ferais appel a une bêta.

Egalement si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'ecriture vous pouvez toujours fermé ma fanfic et en lire d'autres :)

Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc voila désolée.

Je fais tout ceci pour m'amusé et pour faire des fics par rapport a une de mes passions QAF.

Pairing : Brian/Justin

Ceci est une SongFic basé sur la chanson de Westlife "Home"

En Italique ce sont les paroles de la chanson & en Gras ce sont ce que les personnes disent

**HOME**

**JUSTIN POV  
><strong>

_Another summer day,_

_Has come and gone away,_

_In Paris and Rome,_

_I want to go Home,_

Cela faisait quelques mois que j'étais parti de Pittsburg pour New York, Puis après pour Paris & Rome pour les besoins d'expositions.

Je me languis que d'une chose c'est de rentré a Pittsburg...

_Maybe surrounded by,_

_A million people I,_

_Still feel all alone,_

_I just want to go Home,_

Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul dans le meme etat, car tellement de monde sans dans mon cas mais tout ce que je veux c'est rentré a Pittsburg et voir Brian

_Oh I miss you, You know,_

**"Brian, j'en peux plus, tu me manques, je me languis d'etre a tes cotés."**

_And i've been keeping all the letters,_

_That I wrote to you,_

_Each one a line or two,_

_I'm fine baby how are you,_

Toutes mes lettres que j'ecrivais, n'etais pas longes, elles finissaient toutes par** _"Tu Me Manques, Je t'aime. J"_**

_Well I would send them but,_

_I know that it's just not enough,_

_The words were cold and flat,_

_And you deserve more, Than that_,

Mais je n'en ai envoyé aucune, car je ne savais pas si il allait les lires et pour qu'il me reponde alors que je n'ai pas de chez moi.

**"Brian, tu merite mieux que toutes mes lettres qui finissent de la meme facon, je veux te le dire en face"**

_Another aeroplane,_

_Another sunny place,_

_I'm lucky, I know,_

_But I want to go Home,_

Presque toutes les deux semaines je change de ville, je decouvre la culture, le soleil, je sais que je suis chanceux mais je veux rentré a la maison la ou je me sens le mieux.

_I've got to go Home,_

_Let me go Home_

_Im just to far,_

_From where you are,_

Je suis a des milliers de kilometres de chez moi, je veux rentré.

Je l'ai peut-etre dit a mon agent des centaines de fois, mais mon contrat me l'oblige...

_I've got to come Home,_

_Let me go Home,_

_I've got my run,_

_Baby i'm down,_

_I want to come Home,_

Des fois je laisse versé quelques larmes, quand je suis seul dans ma chambre d'hotel, a reflechir. Je dit a tout le monde que ce sont mes allergies, mais ce ne sont pas mes allergies ce sont des vrais pleurs de tristesse...

_And I feel just like,_

_I'm living,_

_Someone elses life,_

Je me demande si c'est vraiment ma vie que je vis ou si je vis la vie d'une autre personne, je me demande si tous les artistes sont comme ca...

_It's like i just stepped outside,_

_When everything was going right..._

_...and I no just why you could not come along with me,_

**"Tu n'es pas a mes côtes pour celebré souvent toutes mes expositions, mais nos obligations nous obligent a être sur des territoires différent..."**

_'Cause this was not your dream,_

_But you always believed in me,_

Ce n'etais pas le reve de Brian, mais c'etait le mien meme si j'aurais voulu resté a Pittsburg, mais il a toujours cru en moi, c'est pour ca qu'il a fait toutes ses choses la pour moi...

_Another winter day,_

_Has come and gone away,_

_In either Paris and Rome,_

_And I Want to go Home,_

_I miss you, You know,_

Vient l'hiver je pensais que j'avais fini tournée mais d'autres personnes on decidé autrement...

Et tu me manques toujours autant...

_Let me go Home,_

_I've got my run,_

_Baby i'm down,_

_I want to go Home,_

_Let me go Home,_

Je veux juste rentré chez moi, la ou m'attend

Puis viens enfin la libération quand mon agent me dit, **ce soir tu rentre chez toi a Pittsburg, tout le contrat a ete respecté.**

J'ai ete soulagée et si heureux que j'ai versé des larmes de joie...

_It'll all be alright,_

_I'll be Home tonight,_

_I'm coming back Home._

Enfin je vois Pittsburg, je vois le loft et qu'il est allumé...

Je décide de rentré, Brian est la seul travaillant...

Il tourne la tête puis me voit et me demande** "Que fais tu la ?"**

Je lui répond **"Je suis enfin de retour a l'endroit qu'il compte le plus pour moi c'est a dire ici et avec toi."**

Il me demanda **"Mais et tes expositions ?"**

Je lui repondit **"Tout est fini, mon contrat a ete finalisé pour toutes les choses qui etaient obligatoires, maintenant je peux etre avec toi a Pittsburg et peindre ici.."**

Il me dit "**Sunshine, tu m'as manqué"**

**"Je sais, moi aussi tu m'as énormément manqué, je t'aime tu sais"** je lui dit

Pour répondre a ce que je lui ai dit il m'embrassait...

**"Je suis content que tu sois de retour a la maison,plus jamais je veux être séparée de toi"** finit t'il par me dire

**FIN**


End file.
